thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150503054003/@comment-24796133-20150503192614
It's our last evening before shipping out to Venezuela. It feels like an age since Iraq, but now we're going bacck to the exact same scene, except this time we'll have some help. The guys of our group are all in our room again for the evening, I think Jacob and I have educated them well in drinking, it is a top skill of ours after all. Jacob brings up a topic of conversation. "So how did you three wind up here, we never asked" Jacob says, pointing at Leo, Chucky and Doug. "Interesting story that" Chucky says, "well, for me and Doug that is. Dunno if you could tell from our accents, but we're from Italy before all this started." "Knew there was something in your voices" Casper says. "Yeah, Italy the best country in the world as we all know" Chucky says with a smile, "so basically we went to the same school, never even spoke to him before nova started sweeping through the world, but as you can guess, when my eyes turned purple I started to panic a bit. Well, a lot. Kinda funny looking back on it." "I noticed his eyes by accident" Doug says, carrying on the story, "during a football game. We tackled each other and it must have knocked his contact out, cos when I looked at him one of his eyes has purple. He didn't even know, so I had to grab him quickly and whisper what was wrong. Still remember his face going all pale." "So basically Doug didn't actually tell me he was the same till the next day, I was panicking like hell thinking he was going to report me, but he finally showed me after school, it was a big relief to say the least. From there on we tried in our spare time to figure out how to stay hidden and what to do next" Chucky says. "So how did Quantum pick you up then?" Jacob asks. "Basically we screwed up" Doug says, "we got cocky once we found out what our powers were. Some guys say us practicing in the street in the evening, we wanted to see how quick CHucky could heal, and I'm pretty sure they freaked out when i stabbed him in the arm with soem scissors... anyway they put the pieces together and I assume they reported it to someone, cos two days later Quantum were shipping us away. But not before someone else tried to get to us..." "There was some guy" Chucky carries on, "clearly a mutant. At the time we had no idea who Pluto was, but he told us all about it beign the best chance for people like us. We were tempted, it seemed like a good shot. In fact it was only the fact he had a weird mark on his neck I said no in the end. Still, I wasn't sure he was going to leave us alone. We took the chance to get out of there as soon as possible, hence why we ended up here, where we met Leo." He gives a nod to Leo. "We could have been fighting you then" Casper says. "Eh, maybe, good thing we didnt go then, or you'd have lost by now" Chucky says jokingly. "Nah no chance, ain't no Pluto follower going to get the better of me" Jacob says smugly. "Kind of want to see you flat on your arse now" I say, grinning. "Oh hilarious" Jacob says sarcastically with a smile. "I'd put you there myself to be honest" Capser says, and we all chuckle. After another hour or so of light conversation, I think the drink is getting to most of them, so we call it a night. Lying back on my bed, Jacob on the other side of the room, he says something before drifting off. "Hey Will, you reckon this will be like Iraq all over again?" he asks. "Maybe. This time we're going to make ourselves known though" I reply, determination in my voice. "Amen to that brother" he replies, and I hear him pass out. I'm not sleepy, but I wanted Jacob to go before I made a move. I walk out into the corridor, checking to see if there's anyone around. I walk towards the lift but a voice sounds from behind me. "How often do you sneak around at night?" I turn to see Zoe come into clarity. She has the accusing look on her. "Fairly often." "What do you get from it?" "Solitude. Time to think." "What about?" "Anything. Mostly who we're being sent to kill next." "We're going to kill these guys?" Zoe asks, a little shocked. "What did you think we'd do, give them flowers?" I say. "No, I just assumed we'd bring them back to Quantum and they'd be locked up, naive thinking I know but it's what I expected" She says. "It's a war Zoe, people get killed, no such thing as niceities in war" I say. You're finally learning.